Neisse's Lies
by xoxocutie
Summary: This is about Neisse lieing to everyone about going to meet Renee. Neisse calls off her wedding with Jacob. Neisse falls in love with another vmpier. I dont own twilight or any of the characters
1. Call

Chapter 1

I was so excited because to day was my 19th birthday . I steel had not stopped growing I now looked like I was about 17. I heard my mom and dad outside my door talking to Jacob. My boyfriend who I loved very much. And soon would marry. I got out of bed and walked in to the living room. My mom and dad had already herd me coming and my mom had a raped present in her hand." happy birthday Neisse" she said and handed it to me. I looked at the little box and it seemed very small usually they give me something larger." open it" said my mom in a very demanding way. I opened it and I was shocked. I could end believe my eyes.

"a car" I said so excited." I thought you said I couldn't get a new car because we already had to many"

"we hope you like it" said my dad hugging me I gave m mom and dad a kiss and left with Jacob we ran through the forest that I ran through every day, until I saw the huge white house with many windows. I walked in and was pummeled on by my uncles Emmet and Jasper.

"happy birthday" the both of them said at the same time. Getting off of me.

"so did you get you get your present yet?" said Emmet" or id you sneak out hoping to avoided your birthday like your mom used to"

"ha ha ha" I said "where is it"

"Carlisle Esme Alice and roes went to pick it up last night they'll be hear in an hour."

"ok than Jacob and I will go to Charles for an hour" I grabbed Jacobs hand and we went to the garage. "which car do you want to take?" I asked him

"lets take the Ferrari" he said. I grabbed the keys and jumped in the drivers seat of the car.

By the time I had started the car Jacob was already in. I pulled out of the driveway and drove for about 10 minutes.

"hears your birthday present" he said holding a little jewelry box in front of my face. I already new what it was. It was a wedding ring we made a promise to each other that on my 19th birthday he would officially propose. That was part of the reason I wanted to go see Charlie to tell him that we were going to get married. Everyone else knew that we would get married because Jacob had imprinted on me when I was 2 days old. I grabbed the silver box and put it on my lap. I pulled the car over and opened the box. It was exactly what I thought it was.

"oh my god" I said so in shock I thought I would never move again. The next thing I knew I was in his lap gasping for breath." we better go so we can come back sooner" I said getting back in my seat . In about another 15 minutes we were at Charles house. The drive was really about an hour but I always drove as fast as the car could go. When I got out of the car I grabbed the box from my lap opened it and put the ring on my finger. it looked so perfect I couldn't believe it.

"are you ready?' Jacob asked helping me get out of the car.

"yah I think I am" I knocked on the door. And Charlie opened it.

" hey there kids" he said his voice was frail now like an old man which he was.

"hey Charlie" said Jacob

"hey grandpa" I said walking in to the house.

"happy birthday Neisse! How old are you now 18?" he said sitting on the couch.

"no I'm 19 pretty close though."

" so what did you get"

"I got a car and…"

"A car I thought they said you couldn't get a car" he said interrupting me in the rudest way making me mad because he knows I hate it when he does that. Just when I was going to yell at him the phone rang." will you go get that for me I cant get up right now."

"sure" I said getting up to go to the phone. I picked it up and said "hello" 

"hello" said the lady on the other lien whose voice sounded almost like my moms but frailer like Charles. "who is this?" she said

" this is Renesmee. Who are you?"

"I'm Renee."

"oh" I said I had only heard of her once. She was my grandmother from my moms side. She had come to visit my mom when I was about a year old. My mom and dad had to keep me in our house because she did not know I existed. I have always wanted o meet her but I was never allowed to. But at this moment I was talking to her on the phone. I had so many questions to ask her but I couldn't. It seemed so important to me to talk to her that nothing else mated not even the fact that Jacob and I were going to get married.

"is Charlie there?" she asked. I heard Jacob and grandpa busy in conversation, so I knew they couldn't hear me.

" Actually he is not hear could you give me a number?"

" of course I will… it is (567)890-1234"

" thank you"

"may I ask who are you are you like a made or something?" she asked.

"no I'm not I'm Charles nurse" it took me about a second to figure out what I was going to tell her. 

"well goodbye thank you."

"Goodbye" she said.


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2 Leaving

I hung up the phone and walked over to Jacob. I tapped him on the shoulder and he got up. "I need to ask Jacob something alone. Will be right back." He nodded his head and waved his hand. I new Jacob was fallowing me and I stopped in front of the door. Jacob stood in front of me. The next thing I new my head was in is chest and I was sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing my back. I took the ring off and held it in my hand. the only thing I wanted was to marry him but I couldn't. At this moment going to look for my grandmother seemed more important than anything. I garbed his hand and put the ring in it.

" I cant right now. Lets wait a year." I said. He grabbed my face and kissed my lips so gently. Than let go.

" It'll be ok" he said in the sweetest voce. We walked back to go sit down and talked to grandpa for another hour. 

When we left I let Jake drive I couldn't right now there was so much on my mind. When we got home I said " Ill go inside in a while." I waited for him to go in and got out of the car. I could see the rand new car right next to me but I ignored it. I went through the door that leads out to the woods I was extra quiet because I knew they would be waiting for me. I got to my house in a minute. I went inside because I had heard everyone in the other house. I went in my room and grabbed a backpack. I through in as much cloths as possible. I put the bag on my back. And grabbed a piece of paper from my desk.

On the paper I rote:

I'm sorry but I have to do something very important to me pleas don't come after me. I'll call you as soon a I get where I need to. I love all of you. 

Love

**Neisse**

I put the note on my mom and dads bed. I ran back to the garage making sure to be quiet and to think about being in the garage so my dad wouldn't see me running. I got to the garage I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the key for my car and jumped in. I drove off as fast as the car could go. In about 10 minutes I was out of town I was driving to Seattle.


	3. Note

Chapter 3 Note

When I got to Seattle I needed a computer because I didn't know where Renee lived. I decided to stop at the library to use there computers. Luckily I had a library card so I didn't have to sin up for one. It only took me 15 minutes to find where she lives. The computer said that she moved closer to Forks about 10 years ago. She now lives in Portland Organ. The dive wont be that long it was only a 5 hour drive. I should get there at 5 but Ill get there at 3. I got in the car and drove. The drive over there all I could think about was what was everyone else thinking.

**Edward**

I got worried it had been ten minutes since Jacob had come in and Neisse had not come in. We were all sitting in the living room waiting for her when I realized I couldn't pick up her mind. I took my hand off Beal's waist and ran to the garage. I heard Bella coming after me. I reached the garage and she wasn't there. Bella ran past me though the door that lead out. I followed her as we ran to the house. I could hear Alice and Rose running to. We got there and she was not there. " Edward where's Neisse?" asked Bella 

" Neisse's gone said!" yield Alice running through the house.

"What do you mean!" I said to Alice just as she got a vision Rose came in.

" Alice was trying to see Neisse reaction when she sees the car and all she saw was the car with Neisse in it driving some ware. we have never bin." said Rose at that moment everyone look all over the house.

"Maybe she left a note or something." Alice said. Bella couldn't move she sat the crying she took her field off so I could hear her thoughts.

_Where did she go Edward? Why would she do this?_


	4. Arrival

**I WANT TO THANK ****The Real Mrs. Cullen ****FOR HELPING ME WHITH THIS CHAPTER. **

**********************************************************************

Chapter 4 Arrival

**Edward**

I couldn't think of a reason why she would go like this. I walked over to Bella and I grabbed her in my arms. She was my protection and I needed to comfort her. "She'll be

back" I promised her. "I know she will"

"Bella, Edward I found something" I heard Rose call from the room. We all ran over to her she was in our room sitting on the bed. " hears a letter" she handed me a paper and I read it out loud.

**Neisse**

I finally made it to Portland. I found her house easily, it was a little blue house with lots of flower pots. I Parked my car on the street and got out. It was now sunset so I was safe. I knocked on the door and waited. Finally a liter old lady who looked much like my mother opened the door.

" hello" she said

" Hello" I said back " I ran away from home, and I'm looking for my grandmother whom I have never met. I needed a place to stay, and I wanted to know if I could stay hear?" I saw her look at my new car she saw that it was a brand new Porche.

" Poor thing come in come in" she said waving her hand toured the door allowing me to come in. I walked in and her house was full of pictures of my mom and her. There was one that caught my eye it was my mom and dad at there wending . " So what is your name" she asked me sitting on the couch. I just realized that I couldn't tell her my real name because she thought I was Charles nurse.

" My name is Charlie Mont" I said picking up a picture frame with a picture of my mom when she was about 14 from the coffee table. "Is this your daughter?" I asked

"Yes she said that's my daughter Bella" she said getting up and grabbing the picture of my mom and dad. "This is her husband and her at there wedding his name is Edward Cullen."

" What's your name?" I asked I had to ask now before I accidentally said her name.

"My name is Renee Stone" She said . We talked for another hour and got along just fine. At 8:30 w ate dinner and she showed me to the guest bedroom. I took out my cell phone and called my dad. I had always been a daddy's girl.


	5. Someone else

Chapter 5 Resemblance

"Daddy its me" I said

I heard my dads voice. "Oh Neisse what were you thinking just leaving like that!?!?"

"I'm so sorry but I'm safe and I'll call you every day."

"Your mom hasn't stopped crying. Everyone's going crazy."

"I'm so sorry. I'll be home in a week no longer I promise." I said

"Your mother wants to talk to you." I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

" Tell her I love all of you but I have to go. I'll talk to you in the morning" I said. And hung up the phone.

"Is every thing ok? Are you all settled in?" asked Renee.

"Yes everything is perfect thank you very much."

The next morning I woke up very early. I was aware that I was hungry but not for food for blood. The sun was not fully up yet so I left a note that said I had gone for a jog. She lived near a forest I ran as far in as I could so that no one would be there. I was in there for about 15 minutes when I hear something running. It sounded big and I was hungry so I went after it. I finally caught up to it and jumped for it. I was not paying attention then I heard it say "Get off me crazy!!" I looked at it and realized it was no animal it was another vampire.

Sorry for the cliffhanger I just needed to finish this chapter I should finish the next one tonight. Pleas review!!!!

*************************************************


	6. Conversation

**Chapter 6 Conversation**

He was beautiful. He had spike blond hair and was so muscular. " I'm so sorry for that will you forgive me?" I asked

"You must have been rely hungry?" he said rubbing the back of his beautiful head.

" Yes I was I haven't hunted in two weeks."

"I'm Derik" he said giving me his hand to shake.

"Neisse well Renesmee but everyone calls me Neisse" I said taking his hand to shake it.

"Well hello Neisse."

"So you live in Portland?" I said sitting on the ground.

"No I live in the woods in a little cottage about a ten minute run from hear. Where do you live?" he asked sitting next to me.

" I live in forks in a little cottage to. I'm visiting my grandmother hear in Portland."

"Wait you lost me at grand mother. How can you have a grandmother?" He asked me. I looked at his eyes and I could see that he was a vegetarian like me. So I trusted him. I told him the story of my life. And I could see he was not bored. I tolled him About Alice, Jazz, Roes, Emmet, and everyone else.

"Wow" is all he said when I was done.

"Do you have any family?" I asked

"No it just me by myself but I do go to Italy once a year."

"That's good" I said when I realized I was on a jog. "What time is it" I asked

"Its ten till ten" he said. I was so late no one goes on a 4 hour jog. what was Renée going to think.


	7. Resemblance

Chapter 7 Resemblance

"I have to go my grand mothers waiting for me" I tolled him

"Will you come tomorrow?" He asked 

"Yah I will but earlier."

" Ok ill see you tomorrow" He said.

"Ok Bye" I said.

I ran back to Renée's house and when I got there she was making breakfast. "Hi" she said flipping a pancake.

"hi" I said going to stand next to her in the kitchen. She was making banana pancakes. "Do you need some help?" I asked her.

" No sweetie I'm already done. But you can take them to the table." she said handing me the plate of pancakes. I had to eat at least one humane food a day that was my rule since I was a baby so I decided that it would be the pancakes for today. I took the plate to the table and set them down. Renée sat down next to me and we started eating.

**Renee**

We sat down and Charlie served herself the forth pancake on the stack. When she did that I had a flashback about my Bella. She would always get the fourth pancake. " so why was your jog so long." I asked starting to eat.

"Um I got a little lost" she said.

After we finished eating she volunteered to clean the dishes and put then away. We did not have lunch together because she went to explore the town and look for her grandmother. When she got back she volunteered to make dinner. She made spaghetti and meatballs. The spaghetti was exactly like the one my Bella used to make but I had never had some like that since the last time my daughter made it. She made the recipe herself when she was 15.

" Where did you learn how to make spaghetti like this?" I asked

" My mom thought me." she said. I looked at her eyes they were just like my Bella's. Now that I thought about it she looked just like Bella.


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING I HAVE BEEN ON A MONTH TRIP TO ENGLAN SO I JUST GOT BACK TWO DAYS AGO AND I JUST STARTED ****WRITING.**

**Neisse**

Renee was looking at me very strange like if she was trying to figure something out. "So have you found your grandma yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't but I have a pretty good idea where she is" I had forgotten that she was going to be asking me about my grandma. I needed to find out some way to tell her.

"You know you remind me a lot about my daughter and you look a lot like her to I wonder are you my granddaughter? You act just like my Bella. If you are I need to know now! No more lies Charlie?" she said getting up from the table.

I guess this was what I wanted, a chance to tell her I was her granddaughter. "My real name is Renesemee Charlie Cullen, my mother is Isabella Cullen, my father is Edward Cullen, and yes you are my grandmother." I said. "I came hear meet my grandmother who I never met, and now I have if you want me to go then I will."

"Of course I don't want you to go I have a granddaughter that I never knew of and she came looking for me I'm so excited." She said running to hug me.


	9. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I hope you like this chapter I'll keep writing sorry for how short this chapter is I'm only planning on writing a few more chapters.**

********************************************************

_**Jasper**_

**It was getting late and Neisse steel hadn't called she had promised Edward that he would call every day. There was so much tension in the room that it was a little hared to keep everyone calm.**

_**Emmett**_

**I was getting vey extremely impatient waiting for Neisse to call if she didn't call in one minute I was going to go tear down a tree. One minute passed and I ran out side to go kill a tree.**

_**Carlisle**_

**It was really hurting me to see Bella and Edward so dysfunctional and unaware to what was going on around them. They got worse this afternoon with the whole Jacob situation and now waiting for her call they were getting much, much worse.**

_**Rosalie**_

**I missed my niece so much if she didn't call soon I was going to go look for her. I was sitting on the floor next to Alice watching her trying to see when Neisse was going to call. Alice was really beating herself up for not seeing Neisse leave or seeing what happened this after noon. No one was blaming her for not being able to see Neisse or werewolves.**

_**I hope you liked it please review it helps me write faster constructive criticism is always welcomed!**_


End file.
